Saxifraga in Winter
by yukinoshita
Summary: A light series of daily life in Nura clan. This little RikuoxTsurara story happened on a saturday without school, after the Toliet Youkai chapter 137 ,new year's day, and before the Tooryanse the Slasher arc chapter 138. There are no spoilers


Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction! In fact, this is the first story I ever wrote that is not assigned by teachers :D There's something about Rikuo x Tsurara couple that propelled me to write this story. Hope you will like it! Please pardon my mistakes.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Not even the popcorns. All belongs to Shiibashi sensei.

The words in [ ] are thoughts of the characters. Waka means young master.

This story happened on a saturday without school, after the Toliet Youkai chapter 137 (new year's day) and before the Tooryanse the Slasher arc chapter 138. Kiyotsugu and gang didn't know that Rikuo was half youkai. There are no spoilers ^_^

* * *

><p>"Ittekimasu!"<p>

"Wait for me, waka!" said Tsurara, as she ran breathlessly towards the main gate. "You shouldn't go out without us, your bodyguards, during daytime!"

"Oh, but I am just going to buy some art materials for school. It will only take a short while." Rikuo smiled meekly at the long haired girl who was catching her breath and looking at him angrily.

"Please do not go off by yourself. If anything happened to you, I.. we will never ever forgive ourselves!" Tsurara looked around and asked, "Where's Aotabou?"

"He's out investigating something and Kurotabou went with him," replied Rikuo.

"Mo, what about Kubinashi, Kejourou and Kappa? I will go and get them. Please wait for me, waka" said Tsurara, as she turned towards the main house.

Rikuo caught hold of the sleeve of her blue dress and said, "It's okay, I do not want to trouble everyone and I can protect myself." Tsurara started to protest, but Rikuo continued, "And I also do not want a large group following me.. just you will do. Come, let's go, Tsurara." Rikuo smiled warmly at Tsurara.

Tsurara could feel her heart skipped a beat and her whole face turned red, as she followed Rikuo to the train station.

...

"Waka... where are we going?" asked Tsurara with a bit of forced cheerfulness.

"Oh, I am thinking of going to Ukiyoe Shoutengai to get some rice paper and calligraphy brushes."

"Huh? I am pretty sure that I had kept the paper and brushes in the second drawer of the chest at the west corner of your room.." Tsurara knitted her eyebrows as she tried to remember where she kept the art materials.

"The bristles have came off and there's not much paper left... excuse me," said Rikuo, as he answered the ringing doll phone. "Hello? Oh.. it's Kiyotsugu kun.. yes?"

Tsurara sighed silently and looked sadly at the train window's reflection of the boy standing beside her. She had almost asked him the question that was troubling her since yesterday.. Where did he went with Ienaga san yesterday? He didn't reach home until it was nearly dinnertime... She had to go home early to cook dinner... Her heart ached as she stole a glance at Rikuo. ...was he on a date with Ienaga san?

[No! Stop it, Tsurara!] Tsurara shook her head and held the handrail tightly. [I have already decided! Even if waka... no! Even if waka and Ienaga san are together, I will still do my duty as waka's bodyguard and serve him forever!]

...

"Look, waka! There's a funfair next to the station! They had set up a mobile ice skating rink too!" Tsurara's eyes shone with excitement.

Rikuo looked at her for a while, as she took in the sights and sounds of the fairground. "Do you want to go?"

"Yes, waka! It's been a long time since I last went to a funfair, especially during winter! But.. we do need to get your materials and it's my turn to make dinner for the week..."

"Well, I want to go too. Let's buy the tickets, Tsurara," smiled Rikuo.

"Yes, Waka!" Tsurara almost skipped to the ticketing booth with Rikuo.

...

"Tsurara, stop laughing" Rikuo glared at Tsurara, who almost doubled up with laughter, holding the large penguin stuffed toy which Rikuo had won at a stall, to her stomach.

"Sorry, Waka. Your reaction and expression was so funny. I just can't help it. Do you want to ride that again?" jested Tsurara.

"No thanks! Let's go ice skating!" Rikuo dragged the laughing yuki onna towards the rink.

...

Every head turned to look at the girl in blue dress and the bespectacled boy, as they skated gracefully passed them hand in hand. Dancing in unison.

"Waka! You still remember how to do the quickstep," beamed Tsurara.

"Oh well, how can I forget when my teacher is a yuki onna?" said Rikuo, concentrating on Tsurara's footwork.

Tsurara smiled as a memory of young Rikuo came to her mind.

_"Yuki onna, how did you did that jump?" asked young Rikuo, "I want to do it too!" _

_"Waka, that is called __quadruple__ axel jump. Axel jump is not something that a person can learn overnight. Some even took years to master it." _

_"I will do my best! Great youkai leader should know such cool moves too!"_

_Tsurara laughed. "Alright, waka. Let's start from doing the bunny hop jump. First skate in a straight line. Then you place your weight on the right foot like this_._.." _[It took Rikuo sama just five months to master all the jumps. Isn't he a genius? Nothing is difficult for him, even there were falls, he would pick himself up and practice again. But the lessons stopped after the bus incident and the ice rink closed down not soon after...] Tsurara sighed.

Tsurara closed her eyes and felt the cold wind rushed against her face, while the warm closeness of Rikuo embraced her. [Does Waka remember that today is...]

"Rikuo kun!"

Rikuo's leg knocked into the back of Tsurara's knee, causing both to lose balance and fall on their butts with her landing on top of Rikuo.

"Waka, are you alright?" asked Tsurara, turning her head around to look at Rikuo. Her lips accidentally brushed against the his cheek as he sat up.

She got off Rikuo in a flash. "I'm sorry!" exclaimed Tsurara with her face turning bright red.

Rikuo touched his cheek. "It's not as cold as..."

"Rikuo kun, you are here too!"

Three girls approached them. The brown hair girl held out her hand to help Rikuo to stand.

"Kana chan! Maki san. Torii san."

"You should have told me when we passed by here yesterday.. ...You came with Oikawa san?" asked Kana, looking at the blushing Tsurara.

"Th..thanks.. we just happened to meet here... Ahha ahhaa.." laughed Rikuo, turning slightly pink.

"That's right! We did not come together!" said Tsurara ardently, wondering whether did they saw what had happened just now.

"Then you came alone?" asked Kana, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah..ahha.. erm... you all come together?" asked Rikuo, attempting to change the subject.

Natsumi giggled at Rikuo.

"Kana chan called last night and asked if we want to go to the funfair," said Natsumi.

"Do you both want to join us?" asked Saori,

"Sorry, I love to but I have to find my friend. Sayonara!" Tsurara glided off hurriedly.

"Wel..well, I got to go home. See you at school!" Rikuo skated after Tsurara.

...

[Really! What's the relationship between Oikawa san and Rikuo kun?] wondered Kana perturbingly. [He was acting strangely yesterday, spending the whole time looking around at the shops' displays. And then he left early too, saying that he had to get something for a family member... Wait.. what am I thinking? That's all wrong!]

Kana shook her head vigorously.

"Kana chan, are you alright?" asked Saori, "We were asking if you want to ride the bumper cars."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Yes," smiled Kana.

...

Tsurara returned her skates in record time and walked hastily towards the exit gates, almost hiding her face in the stuffed toy. [What should I do? How am I going to face Waka? It is just an accident, and I will try my best to forget it! But still! I can just melt from embarrassment. What will Waka think?]

"Tsurara, wait!" Rikuo grabbed her hand.

Tsurara took a deep breath and turned to smile a little too brightly at Rikuo, removing her hand from Rikuo's grasp. "Waka, Ienaga san and others might see us. We should quickly buy the art supplies and go home."

"Tsurara, why don't we..." said Rikuo, but Tsurara had walked away.

[Sorry, Waka. Please give some more time for me to keep my emotions in check.] thought Tsurara as she entered the nearest stationery shop.

...

Rikuo sighed. Tsurara had been unusually quiet throughout the journey back home. She seemed to be shying away from him too. When he asked her if she was alright, she had smiled and said that she was fine. Rikuo glanced at the girl walking beside him. The setting sun had cast long shadows in the deserted street, making her seemingly melancholic.

"Kiyotsugu kun had called me earlier to tell me about Kappa sightings at the river," said Rikuo.

"Aaaa! Kappa was seen by humans again? He should just stick to our pond."

"Haha, guess I will tell him to be more careful next time," laughed Rikuo. "There has been a lot of stories about strange happenings spreading in the school recently. I wonder who are the ones that started the stories.."

"Waka, I will ask those at home if they have been up to any pranks." said Tsurara, as they reached the main door. "Sorry, I have to help making the dinner. I'll take my leave now, please excuse me." Tsurara bowed, avoiding Rikuo's eyes and turned to enter the house, "Tadaima..."

Rikuo took something out of his pocket and stuffed it into her hand. "Tsurara, this is for you."

Tsurara looked at the present in surprise and then at Rikuo, "Waka, this for me?"

"Yes. Happy birthday, Tsurara," smiled Rikuo sheepishly.

[He remembers!] Tsurara felt a wave of joy washed over her, sweeping away the cloudiness in her heart, making her forget everything but the person before her.

"Thank you, waka! Can I open it now?" beamed Tsurara happily.

"Sure, but I don't know if you will like it.."

"I love it!" exclaimed Tsurara fervently.

She opened the box and took out a bracelet with little snowflake charms.

"It's beautiful, " gasped Tsurara.

"Let me help to put this on you." Rikuo took the bracelet and attached the clasp around her snow white wrist.

"Really thank you, waka," blushed Tsurara.

"Well, I got my present from you today too," grinned Rikuo, "I got to keep the art materials. Tadaima!"

Rikuo went to his room with a big grin, leaving a puzzled Tsurara at the door.

[Oh well, guess we can go to that restaurant some another time] thought Rikuo, as he put away the newly bought materials together with those he bought yesterday with Kana.

* * *

><p>the end. ~_^<p>

More Author's notes: Wrote this for Tsurara's birthday as Shiibashi sensei did not write anything for Tsurara's birthday! T_T Or Rikuo's birthday for that matter. Took me more than one month to write. Oh well, I did took many long breaks because I didn't know how to continue. Glad that I finished this before 11th Jan!

I had tried my very best to make the characters behave and react as closely as the original manga counterparts. Maybe except rikuo... His feelings are a mystery. I don't even think that romance has entered his mind yet. I know a kiss will be out of character for them, but I just can't resist putting one in, even it's just a peck on the cheek :D Wanted a lip to lip but after watching youtube videos of quickstep ice dance, I realised the female is usually on the front right side of the male and they are not facing each other, so lip to lip is out.

I would like to extend the funfair part but just don't know how to keep it engaging. The only thing i can think of is putting a narration saying that they spent 3++ hours. taking rides, playing stall games, drinking soda, eating ice cream and snacks :D . Had debated with myself whether to remove the funfair and just stick to the ice rink, but I really love the part where Rikuo looked at tsurara and the playful interaction just before the ice rink. I also tried to add a restaurant scene after the funfair. Rikuo did try to ask, but these 2 characters just went home without it.

As for why Tsurara is in a modern day dress, well, just before the story started, Rikuo had casually mentioned during lunch that he would be going out, so Tsurara rushed to her room to change her clothes. That's why she had to run after Rikuo breathlessly in the beginning.

Yes, Rikuo had plotted everything. Even Aotabou's absence. Hope you have enjoyed this little RikuTsura fanfic! ^_^


End file.
